


The Results of Boldness

by Kalira



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Yama didn't anticipate waking uphere. . . but that doesn't mean it's not where he wants to be.





	The Results of Boldness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacekova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacekova/gifts).



> Onoheiwa requested a first morning after, from this list of [first prompts](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/167434821754/first-prompts); I love these boys and I love a good morning after, so I indulged myself with this piece of warm fluffiness. Hopefully it is something like what you were looking for? >.>
> 
> Original request [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/167675222089/harlock-and-yama-first-morning-after-sounds-a).

Yama stretched a little, toes curling as he squirmed in the blankets. He was warm all through, feeling heavy and still half-asleep, ready to drift off the rest of the way again if he only let himself stay where he was. He sighed and rubbed his cheek idly against the pillow, cosy enough to consider it, then jumped as he heard a soft moan.

The richly contented sound was followed by a quiet rustle, and the feeling of soft skin sliding against his own. Yama’s eye snapped open. An even softer caress slid up the curve of his ear, followed by a puff of breath, and he realised he was so very warm and cosy here because his body was curved into the sheltering hold of another.

Yama relaxed again, slowly, his weight leaning naturally into the support behind him as he did. Yama twisted around to look and found he could only make out a narrow section of a familiar scar behind Harlock’s hair, falling even wilder than usual and tumbled across his face.

Yama’s eye widened even more. “Ah- Captain?” he said, wincing as it came out in something of a squeak. Harlock’s head was bowed close to Yama’s and his slender, muscular body well nigh wrapped around Yama’s own, all surprisingly smooth, warm skin peppered with scars.

“Mm.” Harlock nuzzled his cheek, one big hand sliding over his ribs and side, curling around his waist. “Harlock.” he said, voice rough and throaty.

“What?” Yama blinked, frowning.

“You’re in my bed,” Harlock said, opening his eye and meeting Yama’s gaze with a heavy-lidded, warm look, “and waking me up,” he added with a wry twist of his full mouth, “you can at least call me by my name.” If he hadn’t sounded so lazy it might have seemed . . . sulky.

“Of. . . Of course.” Yama said uncertainly, turning a little further to his left - towards Harlock.

Harlock cuddled a little closer to him, dropping a kiss on his shoulder, and settled heavily there, his weight not quite pinning Yama flat. It was a plush and welcoming bed and Yama probably would have been comfortable there even if Harlock had stretched out completely on top of him.

As he had been last night.

Yama’s face flushed as he remembered clinging to Harlock’s shoulders - there were tiny scratches and a faint bruise on Harlock’s visible shoulder now, in fact - and pushing up under him, into him, his body blocking out everything else. Harlock hummed lazily, his fingers stroking up and down Yama’s side from his hip up to his ribs and back again.

The rhythmic caress was soothing, but it also enriched the already vivid memories from the night before as they flitted through his mind, and Yama felt heat racing just under his skin. Harlock hummed again, his eye mostly closed, though he was still looking at Yama from beneath his lowered - and surprisingly long - lashes. He looked. . .

Not only relaxed, but deeply content. He was always handsome, but the expression softened his features. “Harlock. . .” Without thinking, Yama raised a hand and stroked up Harlock’s forearm towards his side, then over his ribs. Harlock made a low growl of a sound that startled Yama until he realised belatedly that it was more of a purr as Harlock leaned in even closer against Yama, nuzzling his jaw and brushing an affectionate kiss there.

Yama tilted his head, angling a little closer, and then paused, tensing. Harlock smiled, bringing his hand up to cup Yama’s jaw, thumb brushing the curve just below his ear, and kissed him, warm and sweet and slow. Yama shivered, a moan catching in his throat.

Harlock’s thumb swept slowly back and forth in the tender space just under Yama’s jaw, and he drew back to brush his lips over Yama’s, then firmed the contact of the kiss again, just a little. It wasn’t teasing, just a lingering, sensual, slowly building pressure.

Yama melted into Harlock under the caresses, sliding his hand up Harlock’s back.

Harlock’s lips firmed against Yama’s, and as he pulled away to snatch a shallow breath he realised Harlock was smiling. He nudged his nose against Yama’s, heavy-lidded eye gleaming through his shaggy hair, and kissed him again, lazy and sweet.

“I’m sorry.” Yama said a moment after Harlock withdrew, failing to quite suppress a smile of his own.

Harlock’s expression twitched. “Sorry?” he repeated, in that sleep-rough tone that shot little shivers through Yama. Although it had been even better last night, deeper and just shy of harsh, demanding. . . Yama shivered, half-swallowing a moan at the memory.

“You said, waking you up,” Yama said, grinning playfully and stealing a kiss, putting an uncharacteristically startled look on Harlock’s face, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

Harlock’s visible eyebrow rose, and then he laughed, low and slightly scratchy. “I think I can forgive you.” Harlock said, twisting his hips fluidly and nosing Yama’s cheek.

“Oh? Please, Captain,” Yama said, seized by an impish whim, “whatever can I do to make it up to you?” He dipped his head and looked up at Harlock through his fringe.

Harlock laughed again, louder, and cupped Yama’s jaw, tilting his head back up for another feathery brush of a kiss. Yama hummed, his playfulness fading into lazy contentment as he let Harlock move him without resistance, parting his lips to invite Harlock’s kiss deeper.

Harlock gave the little purring growl again, and Yama moaned in response as it sent shivers through him, pressing close, his fingers curling against Harlock’s shoulder blade.

Harlock hummed contentedly even as he pulled away again, though he didn’t go far, nuzzled close and warm. Yama kissed him again, sliding his hand down to Harlock’s waist in a long caress, and he smiled and settled back just a little, letting Yama do as he would.

He deepened the kiss tentatively, finding Harlock just as welcoming and affectionate now with Yama taking the initiative. His fingers strayed over Yama’s side, trailing patterns over his belly and hip, and when Yama drew away from his mouth in brief moments to breathe, kissed along his jaw.

Yama gasped as Harlock bit there lightly, then laughed, hands coming up to Harlock’s shoulders again. He shifted further on top of Yama, body arching close. Yama smoothed his hands down Harlock’s sides, squirming, and Harlock stilled and pushed up a bit over him, meeting Yama’s gaze with concern.

Protesting with a wordless noise, Yama caught hold of him and pulled him promptly back.

He slowly settled down again, squarely on top of Yama this time. It was a comfortable pressure, as Yama remembered it being from last night - although Harlock rested a little more fully on him now. Yama pushed up into the weight of him as they traded lazy kisses and long, slow caresses, sinking into the warmth and comfort of it.

“You were surprised.” Harlock said quietly, some time later. They were still tangled together, but side by side again, and Harlock’s mouth was almost against his ear. Yama hummed and tilted his head closer, stifling a yawn. “You were surprised, to wake in my bed.” Harlock clarified, trailing a knuckle up the centre of Yama’s belly and chest.

Yama flushed, ducking his head a little, and Harlock leaned up and caught his eye.

“I didn’t think you had drunk that much last night.” Harlock said, the corners of his lips tugging down, just a little.

“I hadn’t.” Yama assured him honestly, reaching up and trailing his fingers over Harlock’s cheek. “I was just a little. . .” He paused.

“Are you happy to be here?” Harlock asked, his voice still a low, smooth rumble, but a cautious look in his eye.

Yama blinked slowly, surprised, then brought both hands up to Harlock’s face, framing it between his hands and leaning up to mesh their mouths again, slow and deep. Pressed as closely together as they were, Yama felt a jolt run through Harlock at the contact, and then he purred, returning the kiss.

“Harlock. . .” Yama said, slightly breathless, as their lips parted. Harlock’s eye was still closed and one of his hands was clasped so tightly around Yama’s hip that it ached slightly beneath his fingertips. “Yes, of course.” he said, and gave Harlock a softer, more fleeting kiss. “I was just a little more . . . bold than I would have been otherwise.” he said as Harlock looked at him again.

He never would have-

Yama cleared his throat and looked away, feeling his cheeks growing even warmer, as he remembered walking right up to Harlock, right _into_ him, almost body-to-body, and grabbing hold of his cape, _kissing_ him.

Harlock had certainly been . . . surprised, but he had responded, and after that. . .

Harlock slid a hand along Yama’s chin, tilting his head back until their eyes met again. Yama smiled, biting his lip.

“I’m pleased you were.” Harlock said, gently tugging Yama’s lip free of his teeth with one fingertip. “If it brought you here.” His hands stroked down Yama’s sides almost possessively.

Yama never would have had the courage to approach the Captain without being a little . . . loose from drinking, never would have thought Harlock would- well, would _respond_ , much less take Yama to his bed. And keep him there.

“You,” Yama paused, thinking of the affectionate way Harlock had behaved since the moment he woke, cuddling and kissing, warm and languid and lazy, “were not surprised, for me to be here.” he observed tentatively.

Harlock’s lips twitched. “I am never surprised when I wake.” he said almost dryly. “I also did not drink _nearly_ enough to make me . . . foggy.”

“You were,” Yama paused, “pleased for me to be in your bed, though?”

“I would be pleased for you to stay as long as it is your wish to be here.” Harlock said, with a small, slightly crooked smile.

Yama startled, then hummed a soft laugh, curling one arm around Harlock’s shoulders and leaning into him. His smile smoothed out, his expression reflecting nothing more than contentment again.

“I,” Yama paused and experimentally nuzzled Harlock’s cheek the way he had nuzzled close when Yama had just woken, and was rewarded with a low, pleased hum, “think we should probably get _out_ of your bed at some point, at least.” he said teasingly. “The crew might not disturb _you_ , whatever you do, but eventually someone will wonder what I’m doing to have disappeared so thoroughly.”

Harlock laughed. He caught Yama’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged playfully. “I think we can spare a little longer yet.” he said, relaxing. “It’s not so late. And they won’t come _here_.” he added, sliding his palm over Yama’s ribs.

Yama hummed in pleasure under the caress. “If you think so. . .” he wavered, and let Harlock kiss him into lazy compliance.

“Stay.” Harlock purred against his mouth.

“Mm.” Yama stroked Harlock’s jaw with a fingertip. He was no longer quite so ready to drift back to sleep, but he was more than happy to stay _here_ , in the comfort of Harlock’s bed - in Harlock’s arms - to share more warmth and kisses. Even with the new knowledge that he could return to it, that it had not simply once been made possible by Harlock’s curiosity or indulgence and Yama’s tipsiness, but that he was truly welcome. “Yes.” he agreed, with a soft kiss, pulling Harlock towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to request a story of your own!


End file.
